Dean's way of Rocking out
by SasukeSuzuke
Summary: Dean and Sam decide to stop at a near by town only to get set up with a mission. Cas helps Sam while Dean decides to fight demons in a very interesting way. Rated T to be safe but it most likely could be rated K. Also, I'm debating on making more chapters but at the moment i clam it as complete :3 please feel free to leave some feed back on what you thought and if i should do more.


**Dean's way of Rocking out and Hunting**

It was dark when the Impala slowed to a stop in a motel parking lot. The two brothers that had been contained inside for days got out and stretched. The motel was a bit shady looking but the brothers had stayed in much worse.

"I'll go get us a room" Sam quickly said and hustled his way inside. Leaving Dean with his baby,the Impala.

As Dean waited, bored out of his mind, he sat back in the car and put in an old cassette tape of AC/DC. The song that started to play was Back in Black. Dean smiled to him self and patted on the steering wheel to the songs beat. Then he started to sing along. "Back in black I hit the sack, I been too long I'm glad to be back, Yes I am, Let loose from the noose, That's kept me hanging about, I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high, Forget the hearse cause I'll never die, I got nine lives cat's eyes, Using every one of them and runnin' wild, Cause I'm back-"

Knock knock "Dean?Hello?" Sam knocked on the window again to get his brother's attention.

Dean jumped and turned the radio off. "Took ya long enough" he exited the car and grabbed a bag. "We set for the night then?"

Sam nodded and picked up his laptop. "Yep, and I wasn't gone that long."

Dean shrugged "sure you weren't." Dean took the room key from Sam and ignored his brother's glare.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean to the room.

Once inside, Dean quickly went and fell onto the bed. "It's not five stars but it will do..." he mumbled into a pillow.

Sam took a seat at a desk and started to do some research on demon activity within the area.

Hours later

"Hey Dean, i think i found something. "Sam looked over to the bed to see Dean's response but instead saw his brother fast asleep,all sprawled out on the bed. Dean was crooked on the bed with one arm behind his head and the other on his chest. Sam sighed,closed the laptop and walked over to Dean. 'Sometimes I feel like the older one...' He mumbled to himself as he covered up his brother. It was past midnight now and Dean had been driving all day. Sam decided to get some rest as well.

Next day

As Dean slept, he felt this strange presence by him. It felt slightly creepy. Dean yawned a little as he started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and was quickly met by deep blue eyes starring back at him. Startled, Dean jerked back and kicked his legs out a bit.

"Hello Dean." A man in a tan trench coat said, almost showing no emotion.

Dean held his chest and took a deep breath. "dang it Cas! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?"

Cas tilted his head but said nothing.

Sam entered from the bathroom. "Ah your finally up, good. Cas has come to help us with this case."

"What case?" Dean looked to his brother confused.

"The case I found last night. Demons have been causing trouble in this town," Sam sighed "I tried telling you but you were out cold in a dead sleep."

Cas quickly added in, "I know where the demons are so we can get this done fast."

Dean nodded "Sounds good...But how to you know their location?"

Cas smiled "I think I'm finally getting this hunter stuff down. I tracked them to the location-"

Dean sighed, "okay I get it. Let's just get going."

"I will meet with you both there then" Cas turned and quickly disappeared.

After a moment of quietness Dean looked to his brother. "Sam, we need to get him a leash... we can't just let an angel who doesn't know exactly how hunters act run around loose. He's going to get himself hurt one of these days."

Sam laughed with amusement, "Dean, you can't leash an angel, but it's good to see that you're finally starting to care about someone other than yourself and pie."

"Hey! Don't bring the pie into this. It did nothing to you!"

"just making a point..."

On the road

Dean drove the impala down a back road, following the directions Sam was giving him to some old farm. " You don't think Cas is going to start without us, do you?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know Dean..." he paused, "Turn here. Its just up the road."

Dean nodded and followed his brother's directions. They soon approached a big red barn with a two story farm house next to it. Their angel friend was sitting by the drive way, waiting.

The impala slowly stopped by the drive way as the brothers exited the black beast. Dean leaned on the car as he looked to the house. "Alright, I think you and Cas should take the house." he pointed to Sam then to Cas and the house. "I'll take out the barn."

"Alone?You want to go in a barn filled with demons that want us dead, alone?" Sam said in a concerned voice as he gave his brother a disapproving look.

Cas looked between them, "I think its a fine plan. Surely Dean has something in mind if he wants to deal with them alone."

Dean smiled, "Indeed I do Cas. Indeed I do..."

Sam sighed and opened the trunk of the car so he could get to the guns. "Alright, but I don't wanna hear it if you get shot." Sam picked up a pistol and holy water. He handed Cas a small gun as well but the Angel just looked at it confused.

"What do I do with this?" he asked looking up.

Sam sighed "To shoot Demons with?"

"Why use a gun when I have a sword?"

Sam looked at Cas for a moment then took the gun back. "Then I'll use it." he looked to Dean "Alright, we're going."

Dean nodded as Cas and Sam walked to the farm house. He waited a moment before turning back to his car. Quickly, opened the car door and pulled out a small cassette tape player and guitar. Once he had these, he took the demon killing knife and headed to the barn with a very confident smile on his face. Dean put the tape in his small hand-held cassette player as he approached the barn. He splashed some holy water on the guitar quickly before entering the barn.

The hunter let out a long sigh then opened the door to the barn and entered. About six Demons possessing human bodies turned to look at the intruder. They growled at the sight of Dean and were ready for a fight.

However, Dean just smiled at them and set down the cassette player. "Hello boys, I got something to tell ya." He got the guitar ready.

One of the demons spoke up. "What do you want, Winchester? And why do you have a guitar on you and not a gun?"

Dean let out a faint laugh and looked at them as he pressed play on the tape player. "Because... I WANNA ROCK!"Dean yelled and started to sing along and play to the song the cassette player was playing.

The demons looked confused to one anther but quickly decided to attack the hunter.

Dean -"TURN IT DOWN YOU SAY, WELL ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU IS TIME AND TIME AGAIN I SAY, "NO!" NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! TELL ME NOT TO PLAY WELL, ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME NOT TO PLAY, I SAY, "NO!" NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! SO, IF YOU ASK ME WHY I LIKE THE WAY I PLAY IT THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I CAN SAY TO YOU! "

Dean moved out of the way and kept singing but then started to use the guitar as a weapon to bash the demons with. A demon slipped up behind him but was hit in the face when Dean swung the guitar back to hit another in front of him. He laughed to himself a little at how dumb the demons were acting then quickly pulled out the knife to finish the job as the demons became more clever.

After a few minutes of rocking out and fighting Sam and Cas entered the barn. Sam was lost when he saw the either dead or unconscious demons then quickly turned to question Dean but Cas beat him to it.

"What happened here? And what is that small talking box?" Cas asked pointing to the cassette player.

Dean laughed, "That my angel friend, is a cassette player, as for what happened here... They didn't like my singing so I beat them up."

"So was this your plan the whole time?" Sam asked in a questioning voice.

"Indeed it was... I've been wanting to do that for so long now..."

Sam sighed, "So this is like the time you rocked out to 'Eye Of The Tiger' all over again, isn't it?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess so..." he laughed.

Cas looked between them confused, "I don't understand that reference..."

Sam and Dean both looked to the angel then laughed to each other. Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and sighed, "Its alright buddy, you don't need to."

Sam looked around. "So I guess were done here then. No one got hurt-"

"Other then the demons, and Dean's guitar." Cas interjected.

Sam nodded to him a little. "No civilians were hurt. I would call this a success, right Dean?"

No answer.

"Dean?" Both sam and Cas quickly turned to see Dean being held by their arch rival Crowley, The demon who is king over all others.

" Hello boys." Crowley said with a smile.

Dean growled. "I swear if you don't let me go right now, I will break your nose."

Crowley laughed, "Really? Your a big bad hunter and all you plan on doing is busting my nose?"

Cas nodded, "When he puts it that way, it does sound kinda dumb..."

Dean shot the angel a look. "Shut it Cas. I would like some help, not comments..."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm not going to hurt you, boy." He pushed Dean over to Sam and Cas. "I simply came to check on my men... However I didn't think I would find this mess."

Cas pulled out his small silver angel sword. "What is it you want?"

"Yeah, state your purpose." Dean demanded, standing over by Sam.

" I already did. Don't you fools ever listen?" Crowley growled sounding very aggravated.

"So your not going to sick any hell hounds on us?" Sam looked a bit uneasy.

"Nope."

"Your just going to let us get away with taking out your demons?" Dean smirked a little.

"Not a chance."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Cas spoke up.

"All will be revealed in good time." Crowley laughed a little and disappeared.

Dean looked to Sam and Cas. "I did not like the should of that. Not at all."

"Nether did I..." Sam rubbed his head.

"That man is deffinately up to something" Cas looked at the brothers.

"Thanks for the input Cas" Dean gave him a look and sighed "let's just leave town and find something different to do... without demons this time. I'm sick of them...I'd rather deal with Vampires or Shifters or, or Ghosts" he started to mumble as he walked out of the barn.

Sam and Cas exchanged looks then followed Dean to the car. It wasn't long before the car started and the sweet purr of its motor drifted off in the distance as it left the scene.


End file.
